nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Soaker
The Super Soaker line is a line of water blasters that are currently produced by Hasbro. They were initially introduced in 1990 under the name of "Power Drencher", but was soon changed before 1991. Their former owner, Larami, was shut down by Hasbro along with OddzOn in 2000, and the companies merged together in 2010. This is why they are marketed with the Nerf branding. History Super Soaker was invented by Lonnie Johnson on November 13, 1989, the same year the first Nerf blaster came out. His ideas, however, originated back in 1982 when he, then working as a nuclear engineer, thought of a high-tech water gun for children. It took 8 years to develop the company and to market the first blaster, the Super Soaker 50. When it was launched, it had some heavy rivalry with companies like Entertech and Larami, whose blasters were more advanced because of their use of batteries. Batteries made these blasters less reliable and prone to breakage, as well as the costs of constantly buying new batteries. The Super Soaker 50 didn't require batteries, which made them cheaper for buyers. Advertised as the most powerful water gun ever, the Super Soaker 50 was immediately popular in the water gun crowd. Every Super Soaker that was released by Larami also had a key chain variant. Current Blasters * Alphafire (2014) * Arctic Shock (2005) (2005, SoakerTag Elite series) * Arctic Shock (2013) (2013, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Barrage (2014) * Blue Crush (2014, Rebelle series) * Bottle Blitz (2010, SoakerWars series) * Bottle Shot (2008) * Dolphina Bow (2014, Rebelle series) * Double Drench (2014) * Dreadshot (2015, Zombie Strike series) * Electrostorm (2012, PowerSoak Technology series) * Extinguisher (2015, Zombie Strike series) * Flash Blast (2013, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Flashflood (2015) * Floodfire (2015) * FreezeFire (2014) * Hydrostorm (2014) * Hide Tide (2011, Nerf Super Soaker series) * High Tide (2011, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Hydro Cannon (2011, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Hydro Fury (2010, SoakerWars series) * Lightningstorm (2012, PowerSoak Technology series) * Microburst (2012, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Microburst II (2015) * Mini Mission (2014, Rebelle series) * Point Break (2011, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Point Break (2013, Zombie Strike series) * Quick Blast (2008) * Rattler (2010, SoakerWars series) * Scatter Blast (2011, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Shot Blast (2010, SoakerWars series) * Shotwave (2013, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Splatterblast (2015, Zombie Strike series) * Switch Shot (2013, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Thunderstorm (2011, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Tidal Torpedo 2-in-1 (2015) * Tidal Tube (2014) * Tornado Strike (2011, Nerf Super Soaker series) * Tri-Strike Crossbow (2014) * Tri-Threat (2015, Rebelle series) * Washout (2015) * XP 215 (2001, XP series) * Zipfire (2014) ; Promotional * Iron Man 2 Waterblaster * Marvel Heroes Blaster Pack * Transformers Universe Bumblebee Water Blaster ;Other * Assault Bunker * Battle Shield * Domination Drum * Pool Splash Mat * Rocket Dart * Soaker Bolt * Soaker Burst * Water Clip Refill * X-Treme Hydro Pack Past Blasters Note: Power Soaker blasters are not included here. * Super Soaker 50: 20th Anniversary Edition (2009, Classic Super Soaker) * Sneak Attack (2007, Aquashock series) * Secret Strike (2007, Aquashock series) * Hydroblitz (2007, Aquashock series) * Arctic Blast (2007, Aquashock series) * Max Infusion Wave 1 (2006, Max Infusion series) * Overload (2006, Max Infusion series) * Oozinator (2006) * Defender (2006, Max Infusion series) * Aquapack 50oz. (2006 Max Infusion series) * Triple Shot (Super Soaker) (2005, Soaker Tag Elite series) * Mt. Tiki Soki (2005, Aqua Squirtz series) * Flash Flood (2005, Soaker Tag Elite series) * Arctic Shock (2005, Soaker Tag Elite series) * Aquapack Devastator (2005, Soaker Tag Elite series) * Wacky Soaker Sprinkler Ball (2004) * Vaporizer (2004, Soaker Tag series) * Triple Aggressor (2004, Soaker Tag series) * SoakerTag Body Targets (2004, Soaker Tag series) * Monster Rocket (2004) * Liquidator (2004, Soaker Tag series) * Hydro Blade (2004, Soaker Tag series) * Helix (2004, Soaker Tag series) * Surf Speedster (2004, Aqua Squirtz series) * Manta Ray (2004, Aqua Squirtz series) * H20 Racer (2004, Aqua Squirtz series) * Super Soaker Pen (2003) * Max-D Secret Strike (2003, Max-D series) * EES Turbine (2003, EES series) * EES Tempest (2003, EES series) * EES Sonic (2003, EES series) * Splashfire (2002) * Monster X (2002, Monster series) * Max-D 6000 (2002, Max-D series) * Max-D 5000 (2002, Max-D series) * Max-D 4000 (2002, Max-D series) * Max-D 3000 (2002, Max-D series) * Max-D 2000 (2002, Max-D series) * CPS 4100 (2002, CPS series) * CPS 2100 (2002, CPS series) * XP Triple Play (2001, XP series) * XP Backfire (2001, XP series) * XP 215 (2001, XP series) * Soakin' Cellphone (2001) * Soakin' Camera (2001) * Monster (2001, Monster series) * CPS Splashzooka 65oz. (2001, CPS series) * CPS 1-3-5 (2001, CPS series) * Monster XL (2000, Monster series) * XP 310 (2000, XP series) * XP 270 (2000, XP series) * XP 240 (2000, XP series) * XP 220 (2000, XP series) * XP 15: 2000 Edition (2000, XP series) * Triple Charger (2000, Super Charger series) * Big Trouble (2000, Super Charger series) * Super Charger 400: 2000 Edition (2000, Super Charger series) * CPS 3200 (2000, CPS series) * CPS 2700 (2000, CPS series) * CPS 1700 (2000, CPS series) * CPS 1200 (2000, CPS series) * XP 90: Pulse Fire (1999, XP series) * Super Charger Power Pak (1999, Super Charger series) * Super Charger 600 (1999, Super Charger series) * Super Charger 500 (1999, Super Charger series) * Super Charger 400 (1999, Super Charger series) * Splashketball (1999) * XP 75 (1998, XP series) * XP 70 (1998, XP series) * XP 40 (1998, XP series) * XP 20 (1998, XP series) * XP 150 (1998, XP series) * XP 110 (1998, XP series) * CPS 3000 (1998, CPS series) * CPS 2500 (1998, CPS series) * CPS 1500 (1998, CPS series) * CPS 1000 (1998, CPS series) * Super Soaker 50: 10th Anniversary Edition (1998, Classic Super Soaker) * XP Pool Pumper Cannon (1997, XP series) * XP Pool Pumper Blaster (1997, XP series) * XP 85: Triple Shot (1997, XP series) * Super Soaker 100: New and Improved (1997, Classic Super Soaker) * XXP 275 (1996, XXP series) * XXP 175 (1996, XXP series) * XP 65 (1996, XP series) * XP 15 (1996, XP series) * XP 105 (1996, XP series) * CPS 2000 (1996, CPS series) * XP 95 (1995, XP series) * XP 55 (1995, XP series) * XP 35 (1995, XP series) * Super Soaker Keychains (1995) * XP 75 (1994, XP series) * XP 300 (1994, XP series) * XP 250 (1994, XP series) * XP 150 (1994, XP series) * Super Soaker Pens (1994) * Mini-XP Blasters (1994) * Super Soaker 60 (1994, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 10 (1994, Classic Super Soaker) * Water Balloon Flinger (1993) * Super Soaker Rocket (1993) * Lil' Squirts (1993) * Super Soaker Bow 'n' Arrow (1993) * Super Soaker 300 (1993, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker MDS (1993, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker Xtra Tank Carrier (1992) * Super Soaker Wing Thing (1992) * Super Soaker Skipper (1992) * Super Soaker Racer (1992) * Super Soaker Man (1992) * Super Soaker 100 (Classic Series) (1992, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 50 (Classic Series) (1992, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 40 (1992, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 30 (Classic Series) (1992, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 25 (1992, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 20 (1992, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 200 (1992, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 30 (1991, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 100 (1991, Classic Super Soaker) * Super Soaker 50 (1991, Classic Super Soaker) ; Promotional * Hulk Gamma Strike Water Blaster (2008) * Transformers Water Shooter (2007) * Spider-Man 3 Super Soaker (2007) * Star Wars Wookiee Blaster (2005) * WWF Undertaker (2000) * WWF Stone Cold Steve Austin (2000) * Star Wars Queen Amidala Pistol (2000) * Star Wars Naboo Pistol (2000) * Star Wars Battle Droid Rifle (2000) * Super Soaker Mr. Potato Head (1996) * Super Soaker G.I. Joe Extreme (1995) Year-to-year changes Every year, some new blasters are released while some older blasters carry over to the newer line. Every year since the late 1990's there has been a different reboxing of blasters that makes it easier to find out which year each blaster is from. See Also * Nerf * List of Nerf Themes * Hydro Category:Super Soaker Category:Nerf themes